Transformers and Pokemon adventures
by AquaStarDark
Summary: For some reason Pokemon have been transported to the Decepticon and Autobot bases where they now hide in the nooks and crannies, these are some little adventures that happen when they are around.
1. Jigglypuff and nap time

I do not own Transformers, I only own the story.

Soundwave was at his normal post in the nemesis when he heard something. "Jiggly puff jiggly gaie puff" Soundwave looked around which was unusual because he usually has complete focus on his work.

There was no one in the room with him so he did not know who was singing. "Jiggly puff jiggly" he traced the sound towards a strange pink organic, it was round with a pair of cat-like ears and a pink fluff thing in the middle of it's 'forehead', it held a microphone, which (unknown to Soundwave) had a sharpie inside of it.

Soundwave didn't recognise the organic species so he decided to just turn back to his work, deeming the organic unworthy of further attention. Big mistake!

It started singing again and Soundwave suddenly felt very tired, he tried to keep himself awake but then he started to slump. Soundwave, feeling that he was falling into recharge grabbed onto the side of the computer, he stayed there, fighting recharge for a minute more before he finally gave in, collapsing to the ground.

Since Soundwave is a giant compared to Jigglypuff, his fall was like an earthquake. She hurried over and tried to see if he was awake.

After tons of pushing,Jigglypuff puffed out in anger.

As revenge, it tried to draw on Soundwave's 'face' (a.k.a. The visor he always wears) but the attempts did not work since Decepticons are just so huge.

She finally settled on drawing random squiggly lines all over the places she could reach.

After a few minutes of drawing Jigglypuff was satisfied and started to explore the ship to see if there was anyone who would listen to it's song.

A few minutes after Jigglypuff left the room, one of the vehicons entered and spotted Soundwave recharging on the ground. "Commander Soundwave?" the the vehicon asked.

The vehicon went over to Soundwave to see if he was actually charging, when he looked closer he noticed that there were strange squiggly lines all over his arms. The vehicon then comlinked Knockout "Hey Knockout, Soundwave fell asleep at his work post, I think you should check on him".

When knockout arrived, he burst out laughing "hahahaha-he-huck-fell-hehehe-asleep-bwahahaha."

When the medic finally calmed down he started to examine Soundwave.

"Hmmmmmm, nothing seems wrong with him at all, it is almost like he fell asleep for no reason, or perhaps he finally discovered how boring his work is".

as Knockout examined Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream walked into the room.

"What has happened to Soundwave" Megatron asked/commanded. "He apparently fell asleep while on the job" Knockout explained.

Suddenly Soundwave shot up from his recharge, Starscream screamed, Knockout yelled about his paint, Megatron widened his optics and the vehicons ran out of the room.

Soundwave then stood up and shook his head to shake off the drowsiness "Soundwave why were you charging on the ground" the commander asked/commanded.

Soundwave stood there for a second before he showed a picture of jigglypuff on his visor "what's that Soundwave, a ball?" Starscream taunted in his whiny voice of screamness. It was then Jigglypuff walked into the room, Jigglypuff, not being happy with what Starscream said, put it's microphone down, and created a moonblast, which was then shot at Starscream's head.

"OW" Starscream yelled, he then looked around and when he spotted Jigglypuff he widened his optics. Jigglypuff was puffed out and and then sent over a fairy wind that was mixed with some swift, Starscream snorted but then screamed when he was hit with the powerful attack.

The pokemon then started to sing "jigglypuff, jiggly, galie puff" all the decepticons started to feel sleepy, all except Soundwave, who had turned off his audio receptors, soon all the decepticons (except Soundwave) was in deep recharge.

 **Six hours later**

When the decepticons woke up they looked at eachother and agreed on one thing: they were never going to mention that again.

I hope that chapter was alright, please review and give me non-fiery advice.


	2. learning about Pokemon with Slowpoke

I do not own Transformers, I only own the story.

After the time with Jigglypuff, the decepticons had decided that they wanted to figure out what sort of creature Jigglypuff was.

But since Jigglypuff had hidden itself, the decepticons needed to find another pokemon to question, one that would not send them to sleep.

"Lord megatron we have found a strange creature in the cooling vents, we think it may be something connected to that creacher that intruded a while ago" a vehicon informed megatron with a slight fear in the voice.

When everyone had woken up, Jigglypuff had left, but everyone on the ship was still slightly scared of it. "Well, what is it then? We need information on these creatures, we must know what they are and what they want" the vehicon trembled when his lord and master leaned over at him.

"I-it is some sort of four legged creature, it is currently in the medbay where Knockout is studying it." without a reply, the decepticon lord strode off toward the med-bay to check up on the progress with the strange creature.

In the med-bay, Knockout wasn't having much luck with the strange creature. "I'v asked you once and I'll ask you again, what in Primus's name is your species?!" Knockout's frustrated voice fell on deaf ears as the pokemon called slowpoke stared up at his optics.

"Not much luck I see Knockout?" "would you be quiet for once in your life Starscream!" Knockout snarled, dentas poking out.

"Slowpoke" a dopey sounding word that held no meaning to the two decepticons was heard. "What did it say?" "well, commander screamy, it seems to have said 'Slowpoke'" "what does that mean?" "no idea".

It was then Megatron walked in "Knockout, what is your progress with the creature" "well my lord, the creature has said one word" "Slowpoke" the voice came again from the pokemon and the decepticons paused, staring at Slowpoke again.

"I wonder if that is the name of its species. Hey, you, was that other creature called 'Slowpoke' too?" Starscream leaned into Slowpoke's face.

"Slow, slow, poke" the dopey voice droned at its owner daydreamed. "What the frag does that mean" Knockout wondered aloud, he practically summed up what each of them were thinking.

"It means that it's only saying its name and isn't even paying attention to you" Arachnid strolled in, a knowing smirk on her face. "And how, may I ask do you know this?" "well my lord, I'd prefer not explain, but let's just say I visited where it came from once, these creatures are called pokemon and usually just say their names" "well then arachnid, what do you know about this 'pokemon'?" Knockout glared at her, not enjoying being bested by a femme with knowing information.

"That your not going to discover anything useful from it, it's called the dopey pokemon for a reason moron, tata" and Arachnid strutted out the door, knowing she had won this battle of information.

"It seems that we may have an infestation with these pokemon, but if they have powers like the one that sang that song (everyone shivers at the mention of Jigglypuff), then we may have an advantage over the Autobots.

Megatron chuckled at what he said, it seemed to him that the chance of winning of the war was now tipping in their favor.

It seems Arachnid has visited the pokemon world.

I hope this was an ok chapter, please review and give me advice for my next chapters. Till next time.


	3. Autobots and Pikachu

I do not own Transformers and Pokemon, I only own the story.

It was a regular day in the Autobot base of Jasper Nevada.

Jack and Raf were playing some video games and Miko was practicing her guitar and listening to slash-monkey.

Ratchet was trying to tell the kids to be more quiet, as he worked on a project. And of course he is thinking about the chance of him chucking his trusty wrench at a certain wrecker who just destroyed the energy amplifier for one of his projects, and getting away with it.

Bulkhead was with Miko, bobbing his head to the screeching that Miko calls music, that is, after wrecking that piece of Ratchet's project with a lob ball.

Bumblebee and Arcee were chatting about their most recent patrols, along with insulting the cons that they had found lurking near the town.

And Optimus Prime was doing Prime stuff that the author does not know or understand.

Anyways, back to the story.

As Miko strummed the last note of the song, Bulkhead clapped with a grin.

"Great job Miko! You're getting better every day!"

"Yeah, better at destroying my audio receptors, I will never understand humans."

Ratchet grumbles, however, no-one notices.

"I guess now it's my turn of patrol, eh?"

"Aww, really. Patrol? Now? And what's with the Canadian thing?"

Miko stares up at Bulkhead with a bit of the puppy eyes, hoping that her guardian could stay with her and listen to her music _coughscreechingcough._

"Sorry Miko, but I gotta hurry, we don't want any cons around here?"

Bulkhead smiled apologetically to Miko and transforms, driving out of the base and out to the desert to do patrol.

"Finally, now maybe I can work without a wrecker wrecking my projects."

"Did Ratchet just make a pun?"

"No, I didn't make a pun you three and why did you all say that at the same time, _creepy."_

All three kids high-fived because apparently, creeping out Ratchet is a win.

Arcee chuckles, "well, I guess now we know one of the kid's 'evil plots'"

"Beep-boop-whirr-beep" (haha, woah Ratchet, you've been creeped).

Raf laughs with Bumblebee, and soon Jack and Miko join in, even though they can't understand Bee like Raf can.

Suddenly, the project with a broken energy maker lights up, without a power source.

"How is this possible, the energy maker was destroyed, how can it still work?!"

Ratchet backs away from the machine, disbelief and caution on his face.

Just then, two yellow ears poke up from behind the machine, black tips on the tips of the ears.

"What is that?"

Then a head with adorable eyes and a pair of red cheeks pops up after the ears.

"Is that?"

The creature jumps onto the machine.

"It's a Pikachu!"

The said Pikachu was yellow with a lightning shaped tail. It was slightly chubby and small little feet and arms. And in it's paws was the plug for Ratchets project.

"Chuuuuu"

Pikachu electrocuted the plug and the machine lit up again.

"Extraordinary, this creature seems to be generating its own electricity"

Ratchet's optics are wide with curiouslity and realization.

"Of course it does, it's Pikachu"

Miko exclaims as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is a Pikachu"

Ratchet should have been more cautious with his questions, since Miko loves Pokemon and now, there was going to be a geek attack! Which is scary coming from Miko.

"Pikachu; the yellow mouse Pokemon, the red pouches on Pikachu's cheeks store up electricity while it sleeps. It often delivers a zap when encountering something unfamiliar"

Miko gave a complete quote from the pokedex, very scary.

"What's a Pokemon"

This time, it's Arcee that steps forward asking the question, curiosity clear in her optics.

"Well, Pokemon is an anime, a manga and a game, pokemon are the creatures that you catch and train in the world of Pokemon."

"But if Pokemon is just a made-up thing, how is there a Pikachu here?"

Raf points out the obvious question that everyone was thinking.

"I don't know and I don't care, POKEMON!"

Miko squeals with glee and jumps toward the pikachu, wich electrocutes her in response.

Miko, however, is not hurt and just continues to glomp the poor Pokemon.

"This Pokemon is dangerous Miko, don't touch it"

"Don't be such a drag Ratchet, besides, people travel with Pokemon all the time in the show"

Ratchet grumbles in response and goes back to his work station.

"Click-beep-boop?" (can I pet it?)

"Sure Bee"

Bumblebee bends down and pats the Pikachu on the head, the Pikachu enjoys the petting of the yellow scout and yawns as it prepares for a nap.

"Aaw, it's so cute."

Raf smiles at Pikachu.

"I guess it is."

Jack agrees, although still a little cautious.

"Hey, maybe we could use some Pokemon against the cons"

Miko suddenly exclaims, excited.

"Would that be fair to the Pokemon, all sentient life deserve a choice"

Optimus joins the conversation, concern in his optics.

"Sure it would, Pokemon battle all the time, and they usually enjoy their battles."

Bulkhead laughs, having only just arrived back.

"I never thought I'd see a real Pokemon."

"You know about Pokemon Bulkhead?"

"Heh, of course Arcee, do you know who my charge is?"

"Point taken"

Arcee and Bulkhead nod to each other, finishing their conversation.

"It seems with the Pokemon, we might have an advantage against Megatron and his Decepticons, and this war may just end."

Optimus prime steps forward as the fact was settled, they were going to use Pokemon.

I really hope that was a good chapter.

It seems that Arachnid didn't go to the Pokemon world, but watches Pokemon, I guess Knockout isn't the only decepticon that watches human entertainment.

Sorry that I didn't post for a while, I had a bit of inspiration loss, 'but it's fine now, how are you?' (quote from Agent Fowler).

Anyway, please Review.


	4. Preparing for a Pokemon adventure

I don't own transformers or Pokemon, I just own the story.

After the situation with the pikachu, the kids were assigned to finding pokemon around the base.

Ah, yes, it is such a bad idea for the bots to give this important duty to the children, but since the Autobots were always so busy, it was up to the kids, who knew the most about pokemon, to search for the little pocket monsters.

However, since pokemon could be rather dangerous, Pikachu was assigned to protect the kids, with much reluctance from Ratchet.

Ratchet still did not trust the pokemon, seeing that they are rather dangerous, but he trusts Optimus and his decisions so he tried not to worry too much.

When Miko found out about Ratchet's worrying, there was a lot of squealing, including; 'awwww, he does care'!

Moving back to the main point, the kids were to look for pokemon around the base, and of course Miko brought a few (cough-twenty-two-cough) pokemon mangas, along with a book full of the different types of pokemon.

After they found pikachu, the kids had started to pay a lot more attention to the pokemon animes, mangas, and games.

Miko worked with the Mangas, determined to reread as much as she could so she could know more about the different situations that included pokemon, and to see if any of the pokemon belonged to pokemon trainers (she already checked Pikachu, it's not Ash's).

She also learned a whole lot of facts about multiple pokemon, to the point where she was practically a walking, talking, slash monkey-loving, pokedex.

Raf watched some of the episodes of the anime, being sure to chose episodes with pokemon battles or with special pokemon abilities and strategies. This was to make sure that he could know how different pokemon could help the autobots.

And Jack played the pokemon games, even getting addicted to a couple as he went. As he played, he looked for weaknesses and strengths in different pokemon to see how they could be used or defeated in battle.

So a couple days after they met Pikachu, the autobot human trio returned to the autobot base, somewhat confident about the job they had to do.

When the arrived, Ratchet was scanning Pikachu and giving it a check up.

"Whatcha doing with Pikachu?"

Miko motioned to Pikachu as well as she could with her arms full of manga.

"Well if you're searching for the creatchers that may, though unlikely, be in the base, and very likely be dangerous, so I'm making sure that you're little electric 'protector' here, is healthy and well in shape for your little mission."

Ratchet huffed.

"So the least you could do is thank me."

The kids grinned up at him.

"Don't worry, we know you mean well, thanks for making sure Pikachu is healthy."

Jack gave Ratchet a thumbs up as he said this, really glad that Ratchet cared.

"Well, I guess we're off to recruit some pokemon, I just hope the ones we might meet are reasonable and are convinced easily."

"And if not, we got some tasty snacks that they might like."

Miko continued Raf's comment, gesturing to the pack on Raf's back.

"Cupcakes?"

Ratchet peeked into the pack, somewhat confused about their choice of food for possible dangerous creatures.

"Not just any sort of cupcakes Ratchet, these ones are based off the poképuffs from the pokemon anime season XY, their supposed to be really tasty to the pokemon that eat them."

Ratchet tilted his head, still confused.

"And why, Rafael, would they like them so much?"

Miko then decided she should butt in.

"Some of them have lots of spicy ingredients in them, those will be good for fire types, and some of them have extra extra sugar in them, perfect for fairy types, and some have a pretty cool filling in it, that should be good for ice types and possibly water types."

"Then there are some that are just regular cupcakes with maybe some slices of fruit in them, for some that we couldn't figure out the specialty for."

Jack finished Miko's explanation with a shrug.

"I suppose you three are ready for your mission, now remember that those pokemon creatures are rather dangerous and may not take kindly to you three trying to capture them, so keep Pikachu close."

Ratchet handed Pikachu to them, and with his permission, set off on their adventure and mission.

I really hope that was ok, sorry for the long wait, I keep having trouble with inspiration.

Please review and give me ideas for this story and all my other stories too.

Thankyou!


	5. Catching PokemonGreat!

I do not own transformers or Pokemon, I only own the story.

"I hope we find some really cool Pokemon, maybe a Machamp would be good to have on the team, really strong, oh, or maybe an Eevee, it would be really great to have a Pokemon that has multiple different evolved forms, or maybe…"

It had been like this for the past 2 hours.

Any Pokemon yet?

Nope.

Would've thought finding some would be easier, right?

Jack sighed as he listened to Miko rant about the different type of Pokemon they could catch or get to join the team.

Personally, he wasn't so sure this was a good idea, they could get seriously injured and there might not even be any more Pokemon, just the Pikachu right next to him.

He glanced at the Pikachu, which was padding along in between Raf and himself.

"What about you Jack, what Pokemon do you want to find?"

Jack is torn from his thoughts by Miko's question.

"Uh, well, I'm not too sure, I guess maybe some sort of Steel type would be good against the Decepticons, or maybe a large one like a Steelix."

Jack says, not too sure.

Miko shrugs "I guess those are cool, what 'bout you Raf, any cool Pokemon you want to find?"

Raf nods, "A Psychic like Alakazam or Gardevoir would be useful for finding energon and bringing it back with their psychic powers."

"Well I'm hoping we find a Legendary, that way we can beat the Decepticons easy, oh and some Pokemon for the bots."

Miko says, not pausing for breath until the end.

Wow, she sure is excited.

Suddenly, Pikachu pauses.

"Pika pi….."

It says, as it flicks its ears as if trying to pick up on a sound.

"What is it Pikachu?"

Raf asks the Pikachu.

Pikachu gets into a fighting position, glaring down the dimly lit hallway, where they noticed a shape down the hallway, staring at them

The Pokemon was mostly white, with what looked like a red ribbon tied around it's waist.

There were ice-like extensions from it's head and it had a feminine shape.

"A Froslass…"

Miko says as they gaze at the Ghost/Ice type pokemon.

"Miko, a little more detail on this Pokemon please."

Jack says and whispered rush.

"Froslass, the snow land Pokemon, with it's freezing breath, it can freeze opponents solid, it's a Snow and Ghost type Pokemon, making it a dual type pokemon. It is the evolved form of Snorunt."

The Froslass seems to hear Miko's whisper, and nods, then tilting its head to the side as if asking "what do you want with me?"

"Hi Froslass, we were wondering if you could come with us, you see, Pokemon are not supposed to be in this world and if you come with us and help us, we can find a way to send you home."

The Froslass, seems to understand what Raf is saying, so it nods.

"Raf, what are you doing, it could be dangerous."

Jack hisses in quick whisper, knowing better than to trust something in a second.

"It's ok Jack, it's not going to hurt us."

"That's what we thought about the scraplets."

Jack mutters.

The Froslass seems somewhat hurt, but approaches them, only to suddenly back away as a faint buzzing sound envelopes the hall.

A look of horror comes across Raf and Miko's face as they recognise the buzzing.

"What? What is it?"

"Beedrill….they're like super aggressive and dangerous wasps."

Raf says, slowly looking behind themselves, to see an entire hoard of them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" They scream.

Pikachu, because of instinct, uses Thunderbolt, but it's not enough to beat the Beedrill as they buzz angrily.

The Beedrill fly at the kids, and with quick thinking, Froslass gets in front of the kids and uses Blizzard on the Beedrill, freezing them in an instant.

They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank you Froslass, Pikachu, sorry for that doubt Froslass."

Froslass nods and seems to smile.

"Woohoo, two pokemon on team Prime! Yeh!"

Miko shouts in glee, startling the Pokemon.

Raf and Jack begin laughing, and the two Pokemon soon join in.

"Well, we should probably get back to Ratchet, have a quick breather after that."

The others nod at Raf's remark and they headed back to the main room, not noticing a few pairs of eyes watching them as they go.

When they arrived back to Ratchet, they all received check ups, including Froslass.

"You all seem alright…" he said reluctantly, he still feels as though something will happen.

Suddenly, they hear something odd, it sounded like… chanting?

"What is that?" asks Raf as they all look around nervously.

Just then, three eerie shapes appeared.

The first one resembles a large purple cat, but only to a short point.

The second looked a bit like it was a skull with a black cloak.

And the third looked like… a floating cotton candy with a face?

The three Pokemon laughed, apparently amused.

Froslass made a noise of surprise, then grinned (or at least the Froslass equivalent) "Fross, froslass" she said.

The new Pokemon cheered and the four pokemon hugged.

Meanwhile, the others looked at them in confusion.

"Um… what's going on?" asked Jack.

Miko rolled her eyes "well obviously they're friends, the big one is a Gengar, the grim reaper lookalike is a Duskull and the cotton candy is a Swirlix, duh" she explains, pointing to each mentioned pokemon in turn.

The four turn back to the kids and Froslass waves for her Pokemon friends to follow her.

"Why do I feel like I should worry about the sort of Pokemon these ones are?" Ratchet asked.

Miko shrugged "maybe because three are ghost types and the last one is a fairy type," she said.

Ratchet shook his head "ghosts and fairies don't exist," he says.

Miko facepalms "and Unicron too?" she asks.

Ratchet gives her a look of 'why did you mention that' and sighs.

"Alright, alright, just keep them out of my medbay" and with that Ratchet left for his berth room, nope, not dealing with more of this today.

"So… want to play some video games?" Jack suggests.

The pokemon exchange grins and nods, and so, they all spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with pokemon.

 **I hope that was an enjoyable chapter.**

 **Sorry about neglecting it, but it's back.**

 **Please review and tell if there are any other pokemon/transformers adventures that you want to see, thank you!**


End file.
